


[模特组]为你写一张小卡片

by Masakidotcom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakidotcom/pseuds/Masakidotcom
Relationships: matsumoto jun/aiba masaki, 润雅
Kudos: 2





	[模特组]为你写一张小卡片

[模特组]为你写一张小卡片（完）-伶歌蜉蝣人

#  [伶歌蜉蝣人](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)

[](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)  


「在灰烬里相拥。」

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ladybird)-
  * [归档](https://ladybird.lofter.com/view)-
  * 搜索



##  [[模特组]为你写一张小卡片（完）](https://ladybird.lofter.com/post/e929d_94568db)

**小润：**

  


**新年快乐！**

**今年快乐地度过了吗？不对，应该说是去年了，但我是在今年的年末给你写的明信片哦**

**虽然你收到的时候，一定是明年了。**

**真麻烦啊——弄不清楚时间这种事，不过你能开心就好，抱歉写了一大堆今年明年的话，别的写不下了，抱歉抱歉。**

**PS：正面是我画的小羊，我已经尽全力了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈**

**PSS：选购礼物时看到了很想送给你的冲浪板呢（冲浪板的绘图附上）**

**PSSS：很想见你，一次也好。**

  


**相叶雅纪 at 2014**

  


“他是虚构的吧。”

“松润的笔友？”

“是虚构的。”

“可是每年都寄明信片，怎么会是虚构的。”

“你见过那个人的地址？”

“见过啊，乌有乡Nothing St 218号。”

“……”

“……他是虚构的。”

  


“他是真实的。”

松本润抓着毛笔认认真真在明信片的正面写字，抬头看自己的朋友们一眼，仿佛责怪他们失礼。

二宫和也抱着游戏机适时地住了嘴，如果他想，他就可以让松本润生气起来，如果他不想，他就永远不会在松本润真的要生气时说多余的话。

大野智的八字眉耷拉着，两边不敢得罪，只好默默退回沙发前面，将电视调换到了海钓指南。

  


电视里传来海风和渔港忙碌的声音，松本润放下笔，等墨迹干掉。他伸手过去戳戳二宫和也的肚子。

“相叶是真实的。”

他认真地对二宫和也说。

  


“J，他是不存在的。”

二宫和也认真地看过来。

“你确定这不是邮差在恶作剧？你不可能每年都能收到一张来自不可能地址的明信片，然后还每年都能回信。”

  


“不是，我守在邮箱旁边等过，看着邮差拿走它们，这些年，邮差都换过好几个了。”

松本润回答。

“那么是邮局的工作人员？”

“拜托翔君问过了，似乎……明信片从来没有抵达过邮局。”

  


他抿了抿嘴，表情有些忧郁。

“虽然每次都消失不见了，但他都收到了。”

他的眉毛皱起来，苦恼地微笑着。

“而且，还回信了。”

  


二宫和也短暂地哈了一声。

“是哦。”

他带着一点放任一点忧心地看着自己一板一眼的好友。

“我猜他是什么邮筒精灵，单单挑出你的明信片吃掉了。然后再吐出一张给你。”

松本润沉思一会儿，轻轻一拳打在二宫和也的手臂上。

“你这家伙。”

他笑起来。

“害我想像了。”

  


二宫和也一边夸张地喊痛一边笑。

“对不起对不起。”

他翻身起来，回头望炉子上面冒热气的汤锅。

“不愧是J，闻起来还真香啊。”

他吸了口气，小小的鼻翼一动一动。

  


“你有食欲还真是难得。”

松本润起身，将刚刚写好的明信片晾在那里，背面已经打印好了地址，他将汤锅端到餐桌的电磁炉上，大野智难得积极起来，从台子上将各类食物搬到餐桌摆了一大圈。

  


“新年会！”

“忘年会！”

大野和二宫欢呼。

  


“开吃吧。”

松本润挽起袖子搅动奶白色的热汤。

冬天的傍晚，天色昏暗，飘着细雪，屋子里温暖明亮，空气里有食物的香味，桌上的橘子一度被大野智摞成了一摞塔，被二宫精准地抽掉保持平衡的那一个滚了一桌一地。

  


“待会儿你去收拾。”

松本润坐下的时候看了二宫一眼。

“是是。”

二宫一边倒酒，一边点点头。

“是是是。”

他将杯子塞进松本润和大野智的手里。

“干杯，为了在J的带领下，做出来的好吃的火锅。”

大野智软软的脸动了动，仰起头笑眯着眼睛。

“干杯。”

“干杯。”

他们杯子相碰。

  


**相叶君：**

  


**今天提前庆祝了新年，和大野先生还有二宫君一起吃了超绝好吃的火锅。二宫还是忘记收拾橘子，我将一个橘子顺手做成了猪鼻子的样子。虽然很难形容，但我觉得很生动，非常开心。**

**PS：附上猪鼻子·橘的绘图，希望你也会喜欢。（绘图附上）**

**PSS：你去年说过的事情，今年会实现吗？请不要忘了你说过会来看我。**

  


**新年快乐，以及圣诞快乐。**

  


**松本润·2015**

  


“今天好像没有月亮呢。”

樱井翔坐在邮筒旁边，敲了敲邮筒红色的铁皮壳子。

他手里捧着烤红薯，在风中瑟瑟发抖，一双大眼睛眨了又眨，望着万家灯火，眼里流露出无限渴望。

  


“回去吧，小翔。”

他身边的红色邮筒，忽然发出声音来。

“你看，就算你在这里陪我，也没有什么用吧？你都冷得发抖了，快回家吧。”

邮筒的声音，沙哑又平静，带着一点担心。

  


樱井翔吸口气，点点头又摇摇头。

“待会儿松润要来寄明信片吧，我不在的话，你会吓到他的。”

沉默了良久，邮筒闷闷地哦了一声。

  


“……对不起，我不是那个意思。”

樱井翔偏过头，有些担心地看着邮筒，圆滚滚的红色邮筒刚刚被重新油漆过，鲜亮干净，在路灯下面闪闪发光，樱井翔把上面的雪扫掉一些，叹口气。

  


“之前我也跟相叶君你建议过，干脆都告诉松润好了，他或许会理解的。”

路上寂静无人，邮筒的声音回荡其间，失落紧张又饱含恐惧。

  


“我没有办法见他呀。”

邮筒轻轻地说。

“原本以为可以的，但果然……还是不行。”

一声猫叫，从邮筒后面窜出一只黑猫，三两步轻快地跳上邮筒的顶端，蜷在那里，樱井翔想要伸手去碰它，被它用爪子挥开了。

  


“小黑还真是……只黏你啊。”

樱井翔看着邮筒，无奈地抿抿嘴。

邮筒沙哑地笑了笑。

“我——”

  


“嘘。”

樱井翔打断他，声音安静。

“别说话。”

他拍拍邮筒的表面，冻得一个激灵。

“松润来了。”

  


远远走来是穿着和服的松本润，路边白雪头顶昏黄光线衬得他身形修长，眉目深邃。他远远望见樱井翔，对他笑了笑，招了招手。

“这不是超帅气的嘛。”

走近了之后樱井翔打量他，发出由衷赞叹。

“翔桑为什么在这里？”

松本润有些惊讶。

樱井翔吸口气。

“邮筒坏掉了，今天下班的时候才发现的，我记得你每年都是这个时候来寄明信片，于是就在这里等等你，待会儿回家路上，顺手就帮你放进其他的邮筒里好了。”

他回答说，又笑着补充一句。

“没事，我不会看的。”

  


松本润摇摇头，眼睛清澈透亮。

“没关系，我……也没写什么特别的东西，何况能够写在明信片上的，其实大家都可以看到的吧。”

他回答说。

樱井翔耸耸肩，点点头，松本润将明信片交给他，樱井翔愣住了。

上面还有一封信。

  


薄薄的信封里，至多一张A4纸的重量。

“那些只希望他能看到的话，就放在信封里了，虽然我不知道他到底是怎么做到的，但是……”松本润弯起嘴角微微笑笑，柔软卷发打着卷贴在他耳边。

“希望这一回，就算放进了别的邮筒，他也能好好收到。”

松本润眨眨眼睛，表情有些孩子般的淘气。

“那家伙，说不定真的就是邮筒妖精吧？”

他们身后的邮筒哐当一声响，樱井翔连忙笑起来，一脸歉意。

  


“哈哈哈哈我也不知道啊，对，没错，希望这一回相叶君也能收到。”

他脚踩住邮筒的支脚。

松本润点点头。

“那就谢谢你了，翔君，早点回去吧。”

松本润转身要走，忽然想起些什么回过头来。

  


“翔君，今年是羊年，对吗？”

樱井翔点点头。

“对，然后是猴年……怎么了？”

松本润嘴角一弯一弯地笑着，忍俊不禁似的。

“我无论怎么看，也没办法把相叶君画在明信片上面的东西，看做是一只小羊。”

  


**松本君，**

  


**认识你的第几年来着？抱歉我的记性总是不太好，不过今天我将所有的明信片连起来看了一遍，它们已经积成了薄薄的一小摞，这样应该也算是我们相识已久的证据，我为此觉得很开心。**

  


**那时候着急想要打破什么的，步履匆匆的你，如今我也能从字里行间看到，你变成优秀的大人了呢。**

**今后也请和优秀的伙伴们一起笑下去吧。**

**新年快乐。**

  


**PS：我忽然想起，我有一年的发型，也心血来潮把自己弄成了像Gustavo Dudamel那样的卷发**

**PSS：……对不起，并没有那么卷T◇T**

  


**2013 相叶雅纪**

  


松本润脖子上搭着毛巾走回卧室里，拉开床头柜的抽屉，里面的明信片也积成了薄薄的一小摞。

就如同相叶所说的，他们相识已久。最开始的明信片已经有些旧了。被压在最下面，那时候的相叶笔迹和他一样稚嫩，两个人的对话也很幼稚。

松本润已经忘记自己写了什么了，只能凭借相叶雅纪的回复，猜测自己当时的想法。

  


“你好，松本润君，”

记得是自己第一次寄明信片，本来心怀期待，可那一天最喜欢的棒球队输了比赛，非常难过的自己心情不知道能够对谁传达，于是只写了自己的名字和地址，以及此刻的心情，将对方的地址空了出来，名字写上陌生人，投递了出去。

“我叫，相叶雅纪，我收到了你的明信片，虽然我不是巨人队的球迷，可我非常明白你的心情。”

后来被姐姐告知那样可能会被退回来，他虽然沮丧也不太在意，没想到明信片没有被退回来，反而收到了回复过来的明信片。

“但是，既然已经尽了全力，也没有什么好悲伤的，记住这种心情，继续往前走，大家都是这样。”

正面是看不懂的图画，反面是片假名远多于汉字的，拙劣的鼓励言语加上巨大的笑脸，花花绿绿，却让他真的心情好了起来。

“新年快乐。”

  


那张明信片的最后写道。

松本润的手指轻轻抚过明信片的表面。

后来他很快地回复了，照着明信片上的地址，却没有收到任何回音，直到第二年的年末他抱着最后一丝希望尝试，再次得到了回信。

于是每年年末，固定地给对方写一张小卡片，变成他和住在乌有乡Nothing St的相叶雅纪唯一的联系，像是古怪的笔友，相交甚久距离感却始终微妙的朋友。

说不熟已经相知，说熟悉又从不曾会面。

后来也知道了，相叶雅纪对于他的心情，其实从来了解得都很有限，字里行间松本润察觉他基本上是个大而化之的人，敏感的部分往往不暴露出来。松本润纠结在细节上的情绪被他的大而化之开解，居然也有成效。

  


他在明信片上写谢谢他，相叶雅纪回的话莫名其妙。

“不客气呀，因为小润也是我的药箱嘛。”

他什么时候成为过他的药箱了。

虽然他的确曾在明信片的边角，写上花粉症时的注意事项。

  


也试过去查找真相，不要活在玄妙幻想中，但都无功而返，甚至其中一年，相叶雅纪和他断了联系。

后来松本润的调查就意意思思，比起了解真相，他决定先拥有朋友。

他是个直来直往的人，因为掩饰情绪太过浪费能量叫人分心，但这件事情并不耗费他的能量，他反而觉得安心。

他相信相叶是真实的，但如果相叶不存在他也不觉得奇怪，这一小叠明信片，那些直白简单，偶尔摸不着头脑却总而言之十分开朗的，相叶雅纪的言语，总让他在开年的时候心情愉快。

  


“因为收不到明信片会很失落的吧。”

相叶雅纪“说”，在句尾配上一个落泪的颜文字，一看竟真的让人失落了起来。

所以会回的，所以就算不用说那句“请给我寄明信片”，每年的年尾，收到你的明信片时，也想要给你写一张小卡片。

  


只是今年不一样。

松本润翻开笔记本，里面空白纸张上，还留着之前写信时候的痕迹。

字字句句，都浅浅印在眼前。

  


**雅纪，**

  


**不管你相不相信，我们认识已经十几年了。**

**从还是个十三四岁的小孩，到三十代的大人。这段时间，很短又很长。**

**我想，这是很珍贵，又很有趣的缘分。**

**就像那个我总是给你寄信的邮筒，这么多年来，竟然从来没有更换过。过去我每天上学经过那里，现在上班偶尔也会路过它，我向我的第一个女友表白时在它的前面，它与你与我，都一起走过了很长的一段路。**

**虽然一直没有说过，就算说了你也肯定已经忘了，不过，谢谢你，你和一直在我身边的朋友们一样，你的开朗，也让我变得非常元气又开心。**

  


**你说过你会来见我一次的。**

**但我怕你不会来，所以先告诉你。**

**我们当了十几年的朋友，我想，除掉朋友之间的心情，我或许，还有点喜欢你。**

  


**虽然你是个很麻烦的家伙，有时候写句子连标点也忘掉，虽然我总是认不出你画的东西是小牛还是小羊，虽然……**

**虽然你可能真的不存在，你可能是个漫长的恶作剧，又或者你是我的一个想象，还或者，你就是邮筒里的妖精。**

**但我想我还是有点喜欢你。**

**喜欢这个，陪我度过到目前为止的一半人生的你。**

**来见我。**

  


**PS：我不用短板冲浪。**

  


**松本润**

  


他希望相叶雅纪收得到。

然后，他期待着相叶雅纪的回信。

  


只是普通地等待着，距离前几年收到回信的日子，就已经过了一个星期。

又过了一个星期。

新年真的要到了。

二宫和也拉他去喝酒，告诉他别想了。想也没用，相叶雅纪可能真的就是个邮筒里的妖精。

  


“而今年那个邮筒被人拉走啦，可能要融掉变成井盖什么的吧，妖精自然也就不在了。”

二宫和也说，松本润一愣。

深夜聚会散了，他不由自主地朝着那个邮筒原先所在的地方走去。

临近新年，人们都放假回到家中，路上没什么人，因此一个穿着绿色大衣的青年的背影，显得十分醒目。

青年看起来高高瘦瘦，眉目柔和俊朗，表情却很紧张，四周打转找不到邮筒。急得脸都皱在一起。

  


“要迟了……”

他小声自言自语，没有注意到松本润走到了他的身后。

  


“先生？”

绿大衣先生吓一大跳，转过身双手缩在胸前，眼睛瞪得溜圆，像受到惊吓的兔子。

“你怎么——”

话没有说完，松本润看到他口袋里的明信片露出边角，上面的的确确，写的就是自己的名字。

  


“松……”

相叶雅纪艰难地发声，松本润觉得自己正在艰难地理解一切。

他认识自己。

他盯着这位陌生的绿大衣先生。

伸手抓住了对方的手腕。

  


“你是相叶雅纪。”

他语气平静地说。

“你的确是存在的。”

  


“请听我解释。”

来自乌有乡的绿大衣青年，小心翼翼地走近了松本润的身边。

  


“我还是个小孩子的时候，发现了钻进那个邮筒里的方法。”

相叶雅纪指了指那个已经空了的地方，语气有些结结巴巴。

“别的邮筒不行，但是这个邮筒，背后的盖子很容易打开，我来这附近找转学过来的朋友玩，发现了这一点。”

“然后，那天我心血来潮钻进去没多久，就见到了你的明信片。”

相叶雅纪说。

“忍不住……就回信了，因为是棒球嘛。”

  


“可后来你没回，直到第二年冬天。”

松本润看着他。

原来相叶雅纪的声音是这样的，有点哑哑的，带着鼻音。

“我不住在这边，每一次过来，都很费时间，所以……”

相叶雅纪嗫喏着。

“还好后来松润每年都在固定的时间里寄明信片了。”

他忽然笑起来。

“我后来就没有再错过过了。”

  


“邮筒里……是什么样子的？”

松本润突然问。

相叶雅纪愣了一下。

“有点暗，只有小口里透一点光。”

相叶雅纪回答说。

  


“你喜欢那样？”

“不太喜欢。”

“那么，为什么，”松本润的眼睛望向他，睫毛一动一闪，神情安静而苦恼，“你每一次躲在里面看我来放明信片，却宁愿呆在那里，也不出来见我呢？”

  


相叶雅纪沉默了良久。

“最开始的几年，是觉得有趣，我们不用见面，也可以成为好朋友，我有点怕生，总是想着，下一次再出来见你。”

“后来，我慢慢地不敢见你了，我怕你发现我在说谎，假装我是个不存在的人，最开始的玩心，变成了恐惧。”

“有时候，我走在路上，会看到你，虽然，只是少少的几次，松润，”这个被他写了许多次的称呼，此刻念出来，因为生涩，带了一点叫人心动的纯真，“你那么明亮，就像一颗会动会笑的太阳，只是那样远远地看着你，我都能感受得到那份热情，不希望让那样的人生气失望，反正只要这样下去我们永远会是朋友，只是……”

  


“我给你写了一封信，说我有点喜欢你？”

松本润直视相叶雅纪的双眼。

相叶雅纪的脸整个红了起来。

“是，也不是，我说过我会来见你的，我真的……很努力了。”

后半句松本润听不太懂，但他暂且没有追根究底，他想起另外一件事情。

  


“翔君是知道的？”

他问，相叶雅纪愣了一下。

“是的，有一次，我被发现了。我麻烦他，替我保守秘密。”

他说得有些紧张断续。

“那一天……你们在这里说话的时候，我在这里。抱着小黑，坐在邮筒后面没有灯光照到的地方。”

那时候他又紧张，又有点难以言喻的难过，他伸手抱住自己的膝盖，在邮筒后面蜷缩起来，黑猫从他怀里跳出来，三两跳上了邮筒的顶端。

  


他是真的，想要见松本润。

相叶雅纪，想要站在松本润的面前。

  


“小润。”

相叶雅纪低头盯着自己的靴子尖。

“我说是，也不是，不止是因为你觉得你有点喜欢我。”

他抬起头，眨了眨眼睛。

“是因为我也喜欢你。”

他深吸一口气，原来冬天的空气，冷成这个样子。

  


相叶雅纪知道，松本润弄明白的那天，他或许就完蛋了。

不止是他那个孩提时代的谎言，还有他这份小小的恋心，都会跟着埋入冬天里的大雪变成土里的种子然后僵硬粉碎。

——干脆都告诉松润好了，他或许会理解的。

  


“好吧。”

突然松本润夸张地叹口气。

“我明白了。”

他猝不及防在相叶雅纪的嘴唇上亲了一下。

“反正，就算你是个邮筒，我也会亲你的。”

他偏过脸，语气平淡。

“只是那种喜欢你，而已。”

  


相叶雅纪愣了一会儿，忍不住笑起来。

松本润已经往前走了，他追上松本润的脚步，搭上他的肩膀。

那人不肯看他。

不肯看他的松本润可爱极了。

  


“我听说邮筒妖精是存在的哦！”

过了一会儿，他忽然对松本润说。

“是吗？”

松本润终于望他一眼。

  


“是啊。”

“他们不擅长画画，因为每年能够成为人类样子的时间只有一天，没有足够的练习；他们会晃来晃去，因为那是作为邮筒能够不惹人注意而行动的唯一方式；他们和猫都是好朋友，猫喜欢邮筒的顶部，就算是最伟大的魔法师先生也不能在这一点上跟邮筒的妖精抗衡。”

“那他们会给人类写明信片吗？”

  


“偶尔会哦。”

相叶雅纪回答说。

松本润拉住他的手，平淡地哦了一声，继续往前走。

相叶雅纪看着他的侧脸，嘴角弯弯。

如果那是个邮筒妖精特别特别喜欢，无论如何也想要与之交流的人类的话。

  


如果那是一个，总是被邮筒妖精悄悄地注视着，从一个可爱的包子，变成一个立派的大人，心里的热情和纯真从来没有改变过的，勇敢的人类的话。

如果那个人类也恰巧有点喜欢他，用爱作为条件，加上足够的努力，邮筒妖精说不定可以真的见他一面。

然后，和他在一起。

  


静悄悄地，相叶雅纪抹了抹自己耳朵后面，还没有完全消失的油漆痕迹。

他将口袋里的明信片塞得更深了一些。

  


“那个旧邮筒消失了吗？门口那个。”

“好像是坏掉了吧。”

“送去做井盖了？”

“不知道啊，没看见有市政的车来拉走它。”

樱井翔静静地听着同事们的讨论，嘴角弯起一点点愉快的笑，小黑猫扬着尾巴从他身边走过，尾梢扫中他的外套口袋，几点明晃晃亮闪闪的东西掉了出来，黑猫低头去舔，被他用手掌温柔地拦住。

  


“不可以哦，那是星星。”

他压低了声音说。

黑猫不满地喵了一声，用前爪拨开樱井翔的手走开了。

看起来十分普通的邮局职员，又或者好心的魔术师弯下身，将星星的碎屑，小心翼翼地收回口袋里。

  


**润君，**

  


**我收到了你的明信片和信。**

**我会一生悬命地努力的，因为你的缘故。**

**你希望我所能做到的，我都会做到，因为那之中，也有我的愿望。**

**或许会有点迟到。**

**请稍稍等我一下吧。**

  


**相叶雅纪。**

  


  


Fin

  


  


因为他们在会见上拿着的是写着对方名字的明信片w

……年賀状、ください！（不ww

  


2015-12-15

| 385  
20

  
| 

[#模特组](https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A8%A1%E7%89%B9%E7%BB%84)

[#润雅](https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B6%A6%E9%9B%85)

评论(20)

热度(385)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](http://yiboandsean.lofter.com/) [甜糖.](http://yiboandsean.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](http://yuzei.lofter.com/) [👉NO NAME👈](http://yuzei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](http://jintianwolianraokoulinglema.lofter.com/) [medallion](http://jintianwolianraokoulinglema.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](http://aaa87165.lofter.com/) [HL](http://aaa87165.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](http://naisenhezi.lofter.com/) [巧克力豆豆豆豆奶](http://naisenhezi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](http://dcdunchen.lofter.com/) [遁尘](http://dcdunchen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](http://wangshuangmu785.lofter.com/) [泡jio二木](http://wangshuangmu785.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](http://qiuqiu474.lofter.com/) [Cindy.](http://qiuqiu474.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](http://pillsssssss.lofter.com/) [颗粒粒粒粒粒](http://pillsssssss.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](http://vikas007.lofter.com/) [🍻Vikas🍻](http://vikas007.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](http://yinglingchuya.lofter.com/) [楹灵初芽](http://yinglingchuya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](http://azuo9966.lofter.com/) [清沐](http://azuo9966.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](http://truenewbee.lofter.com/) [数学课代表](http://truenewbee.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](http://jiaofang.lofter.com/) [Renée](http://jiaofang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](http://watermelon650.lofter.com/) [西瓜650](http://watermelon650.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](http://slovea328.lofter.com/) [星子](http://slovea328.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](http://onkmyongyuandecd.lofter.com/) [ZZmegane](http://onkmyongyuandecd.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](http://witscha.lofter.com/) [Witscha](http://witscha.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](http://yanghulidehua.lofter.com/) [养狐狸的花](http://yanghulidehua.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](http://yanghulidehua.lofter.com/) [养狐狸的花](http://yanghulidehua.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](http://ingrid-hiddleston.lofter.com/) [持续性失忆碎片](http://ingrid-hiddleston.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](http://yy821224.lofter.com/) [yy821224](http://yy821224.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](http://fengxi609.lofter.com/) [沨曦](http://fengxi609.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](http://weizi689.lofter.com/) [爱山风的一头熊](http://weizi689.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](http://2422193101.lofter.com/) [阿疚](http://2422193101.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](http://dr1208.lofter.com/) [林朝云](http://dr1208.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](http://xiaoyeshiguichugong.lofter.com/) [小爷是鬼畜攻.](http://xiaoyeshiguichugong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](http://meitianxixixiaoxiaodandanjun.lofter.com/) [每天嘻嘻笑笑单单君](http://meitianxixixiaoxiaodandanjun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](http://meitianxixixiaoxiaodandanjun.lofter.com/) [每天嘻嘻笑笑单单君](http://meitianxixixiaoxiaodandanjun.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](http://dududu489.lofter.com/) [风叶](http://dududu489.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](http://moshengrenstranger.lofter.com/) [Agi chan💚](http://moshengrenstranger.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](http://moshengrenstranger.lofter.com/) [Agi chan💚](http://moshengrenstranger.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](http://audrey593.lofter.com/) [Audrey](http://audrey593.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](http://pinzhong.lofter.com/) [口羊](http://pinzhong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](http://wenmiao000.lofter.com/) [雨停了有彩虹](http://wenmiao000.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](http://sharonblack.lofter.com/) [走心邪簇的潤雅汪](http://sharonblack.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  38. [](http://sharonblack.lofter.com/) [走心邪簇的潤雅汪](http://sharonblack.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](http://497265395377.lofter.com/) [オギCola🥤](http://497265395377.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](http://feralwill.lofter.com/) [Feral_will](http://feralwill.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](http://daixi514.lofter.com/) [甜柿🍊](http://daixi514.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](http://lotrchild.lofter.com/) [兰青](http://lotrchild.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](http://startearsp.lofter.com/) [阿星星酱](http://startearsp.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](http://jsqzdyxxyyj.lofter.com/) [蘇素](http://jsqzdyxxyyj.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](http://yure5590.lofter.com/) [力学杀手](http://yure5590.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](http://cutecat7.lofter.com/) [屋顶没有猫](http://cutecat7.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](http://na719.lofter.com/) [Satruna410](http://na719.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](http://yonghu19821224.lofter.com/) [林千絵](http://yonghu19821224.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](http://jinsique212.lofter.com/) [一坨君](http://jinsique212.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](http://fanfan-199703.lofter.com/) [无水自清](http://fanfan-199703.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](http://snowlululu.lofter.com/) [露露雪](http://snowlululu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
  
  
  


© [伶歌蜉蝣人](https://ladybird.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)


End file.
